LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game)
LarryBoy and the Bad Apple is a video game based on the episode with the same name. The PlayStation 2 version is a slow-paced platformer that consists of many puzzles LarryBoy must solve in order to proceed, while the GBA version contains more quickly paced platforming with fewer puzzles involved. Plot The plot is essentially the same as the original episode, but with more characters, plot points, and a different timeline. Levels PlayStation 2 version * Larry-Cave (For gadgets and tutorials) * LarryBoy's Tempation * Bumblyburg (For open-world exploration) * Mayor Blueberry's Temptation * Petunia's Temptation * Fire Marshall Grape's Temptation * Chef Lunt's Temptation GBA version *Bumblyburg Tower *Bumblyburg Funhouse *Larry Song 1 *Virtual Handypod *Four Seasonings Hotel *Larry Song 2 *Candy Cane Reception The game received mixed reviews. On IGN, the game received a score of 4.8. In Metacritic, the game received a Metascore of 61 mixed or average reviews based on 4 critics. And in GameFAQs, the game received a rating of 3.52 out of 5. Trivia *Instrumental bits from many VeggieTales songs are heard throughout the game, including the following: **VeggieTales Theme Song **I'm So Blue **His Cheeseburger **The Song of the Cebú **Dance of the Cucumber **Love My Lips **"The Green Grass Grew All Around" (used in the Bumblyburg level) **I Can Be Your Friend **"This is My Commandment" (used in Fire Marshal Grape's temptation) **This Little Light of Mine (used in the Tic Tac Toe minigame) **"Joshua Fought the Battle of Jericho" (used in Baker Lunt's temptation) **Thankfulness Song **"God's Love" (used in the credits) **"All Through the Night" **The Rumor Weed Song **"Ezekiel Saw the Wheel" (used in Mayor Blueberry's temptation) **We're Vikings **Erie Canal (used in Petunia Rhubarb's temptation) **"Who Did Swallow Jonah?" (used in the Matching minigame) **We Are The Grapes Of Wrath **The Water Buffalo Song **The Hairbrush Song **The Forgiveness Song **Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? **Good Morning George (used in the Larry Cave level) **God Is Bigger **Think Of Me **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything **The Promised Land **Big Things Too **The Bunny Song (used in the Darts minigame) **Dream of a Dozen Cactus **"The Factory (Score)" (used in Larry-Boy's temptation) **Temptation (used in the Bad Apple boss levels) **Rock On, LarryBoy *An Italian release of the PlayStation 2 version of the game is known to exist, although only the cover art and instruction manual have been translated into Italian as the game itself is left in English. **Said release is also rated by both the PEGI and USK, although for undisclosed reasons, this game was never released in the United Kingdom and Germany (the USK is a German rating company). **On another note, the game was actually intended to support French, German, Italian, and Spanish as language options. However, the final game only supports English (this was also the version released in Italy). *The following text can be found in "E3_CREDI.CRE" from the PlayStation 2 version that was left over from the E3 demo: ::Thanks for playing the ::LarryBoy and the Bad Apple E3 Demo! ::See more of LarryBoy's adventures ::when the game is released in August! ::www.papayastudio.com ::www.cravegames.com ::www.bigidea.com *An Xbox port was planned, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. However, the following text, as evidence, can be found in "STR_US.TXT" on the PlayStation 2 version: ::Your Xbox doesn't have enough free blocks to save games. Press A to continue without saving or B to free more blocks. ::At least %d blocks are needed. ::Press BACK to skip ::Saving game progress. Please don't turn off your Xbox console. ::Checking hard drive for saved games... ::There are no saved games for LarryBoy and the Bad Apple on your hard drive. *"STR_US.TXT" in the PlayStation 2 version contains instructions for two scrapped minigames, one being "Balloon Glide" and another being "Water Spray." ::Balloon Glide ::Balloon Glide Instructions ::Pop balloons by flying into them! ::Glide and pop balloons to score points! ::Blue Balloon = 100 points ::Red Balloon = 200 points ::Yellow Balloon = 300 points ::Green Balloon = Double points for next 3 balloons ::Water Spray ::Waterspray Instructions ::Spray the Bad Apple and her guards! ::Don't spray LarryBoy or Alfred! ::Close Bad Apple and Guard targets = 500 ::Middle Bad Apple and Guard targets = 1000 ::Far Bad Apple and Guard targets = 5000 ::Close LarryBoy and Alfred targets = -3000 ::All other LarryBoy and Alfred targets = -1000 **Music for said minigames can also be found via "SOUNDS.DDF" in the game's files: ***Balloon Glide: ***Water Spray: *An "upgrade" feature was planned for the PlayStation 2 version, but it was cut out for some reason. However, the following dialogue can be found in the files, with everything after the first three quotes being from a tutorial intended for this feature (the transcriptions are from subtitle files for them): **Alfred: Fire Marshal Grape has given the orders to clear the webs, and the delivery trucks are on their way. What a joyous celebration it will be! *** **LarryBoy: Thanks for your hard work, Alfred! We make a great team! *** **Alfred: Master Larry, I need you over at the LarryCave. I've found a way to improve one of your gadgets! *** **LarryBoy: That's great, Alfred! *** **LarryBoy: It works! Without your help, Alfred, there would be no LarryBoy. *** **Alfred: Oh, you're too kind, Master Larry. *** **LarryBoy: The Bad Apple has lost her a-"peel". I'll "seed" to it, that she no longer tempts the citizens of Bumblyburg again. *** **Alfred: I'd laugh, Master Larry, but I've just received some dreadful news! The Bad Apple is on her way to Baker Lunt's bakery! *** **LarryBoy: I'll save the "core-"ny apple puns for later, Alfred. To the bakery! *** *In the game files, an earlier Big Idea logo can be found that isn't used in the game. Gallery LarryBoyandtheBadAppleGBACover.png|Game Boy Advance cover LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Videogame Prototype Cover.png|Prototype cover art for both versions (Note: Most of the prototype PlayStation 2 version's cover art is obscured.) Category:Games